El mejor de los dulces
by aoibird6
Summary: Gabriel adora los dulces pero hay uno en especial que llama mucho su atención y ya es hora de que lo pruebe.


**Titulo**: El mejor de los dulces.

**Parejas:** GabrielxSam.

**Personajes**: Castiel, Dean, Balthazar.

**Rating**: K

**Género: **Romance, Humor.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Gabriel adora los dulces pero hay uno en especial que llama mucho su atención y ya es hora de que lo pruebe.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La celebración humana favorita de Gabriel, era sin duda alguna, el Halloween. La cantidad de dulces que se apoderaba de las vitrinas en las tiendas era sorprendente y adoraba que sus amadas bombas de azúcar-produce-caries fueran alabadas de esa manera.

El arcángel se encontraba salivando frente a una de las vitrinas que exhibía una muy completa y deliciosa variedad de caramelos, chocolates y todo tipo de dulces que le fascinaban.

-¡Gabe cierra la boca!- gritó Balthazar golpeándole los hombros mientras aparecía tras él riéndose divertido.

-¡No me asustes idiota!- se giró hacia su hermano gruñendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los chicos ya terminaron con la cacería y Sammy dijo que te viniera a buscar, vamos.

-Ya voy- volvió a centrarse en sus amados dulces que esperaban por ser comidos.

-Oye, se te está cayendo la baba.

-¡Eres insoportable, Balthy!

-Ya, no llores, bebé, ten- hizo aparecer un bastón de caramelo- Para mi Gaby y no digas que nunca hice algo lindo por ti.

Tomó el dulce mientras se prometía mentalmente que buscaría la ocasión para freír a ese idiota en aceite sagrado. Lamió el bastón de caramelo y apareció en el cuarto de motel donde estaban los Winchester. Hace un mes que se había unido a ellos en las cacerías, aunque en realidad lo único que hacía era meterse con el rubio idiota de Dean, irse de juerga con Balthazar, pelear con el puritano de Castiel que defendía a su querido cazador y platicar muy a gusto con Sam, durante bastantes horas que disfrutaba.

-Aquí lo traje Sammy- habló el ángel rebelde- Lo encontré babeando afuera de una dulcería.

-¡Balthy cierra tu maldita boca!- ordenó el bromista bufando.

-Ja y para colmo hoy es Halloween, este idiota se disfrazará para ir por dulces- soltó Dean cruzándose de brazos- O mejor aún, se lo quitará a los niños.

-Que gracioso-dijo con sarcasmo- Al menos yo no soy un idiota que solo tiene una jodida neurona que apenas le funciona.

-¡Hijo de perra, te voy a—!

-Ya basta- pidió Sam cansado- ¿Hasta cuándo con lo mismo? Dejen de pelear por un par de minutos.

-¡Ese idiota comenzó!- acusó el Winchester mayor.

-El único descerebrado aquí eres tú, gato idiota.

-¡¿A quién le dices gato?!- respondió mientras Castiel lo sostenía por los brazos para que no iniciara una pelea.

-Todo lo que haces es gruñir, erizarte, dormir, tragar, porque tú no comes, tragas y solo te calmas cuando tu Amo Cas te mima.

-Ahora sí que te mato, bastardo, te rostizaré y bailaré sobre tu tumba-El arcángel se carcajeó de lo lindo cuando desapareció del cuarto y Dean chocó de cabeza contra la pared.

-Ups, la última neurona que te quedaba se acaba de morir, mi más sentido pésame.

* * *

Sam negó despacio ante la pelea que comenzó en el cuarto. Le dirigió una mirada a Castiel y éste se llevó al rubio de ahí contra su voluntad. El ángel rebelde balbuceó algo de que no estaba para ser niñera de un par de idiotas y desapareció de la habitación, seguramente para ir a algún bar cercano.

-Gabe- lo llamó mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-No es mi culpa, Sammy, el rubio idiota me provoca.

-Como sea, ya basta, por favor.

-Bien…

-Cierra tus ojos, te tengo un obsequio.

-¿Eh?

-Anda, no te haré nada malo.

El bromista obedeció curioso y Sam se acercó para quedar frente a él mientras sostenía cajita llena de dulces que compró en la tienda a dos cuadras del motel. Hace unos días que se estaba sintiendo extraño en la compañía de Gabriel y también la disfrutaba mucho.

-Estira tus manos- el mayor lo hizo y colocó la cajita- Ahora puedes mirar- el arcángel abrió sus ojos que se iluminaron al ver los dulces- Sé cuanto los adoras y el Halloween debe ser algo así como tu navidad, así que los compré para ti, vienen un montón de sabores diferentes y la chica que me atendió dijo que eran deliciosos.

-¡Gracias Sammy!- sacó uno para comerlo lamiéndose los labios- Mmm, me encantan.

-Ahora pórtate bien lo que queda del día.

Fue hasta su portátil para buscar su siguiente cacería pero su mirada se iba de vez en cuando hacia el bromista, que se había sentado al borde de la cama mientras saboreaba sus dulces como si fueran el más delicioso de los manjares. Sam se sintió algo celoso de toda la atención que recibían esos pequeños caramelos y chocolates. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una voz lo distrajo.

-Ya se acabaron- dijo Gabriel mirando dentro de la cajita y luego la volteó para agitarla un poco, como si de esa manera fueran a salir más dulces.

-Eres un glotón, Gabe, no te duraron nada- respondió riéndose para ir a su lado y quitarle la caja- Eso es todo.

-Quiero más, Sammy, ¿en qué tienda las compraste?

-Dos calles más arriba de aquí, oye, tienes chocolate ahí- pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior del mayor y no contaba con que fuera sostenido por la mano y el arcángel lamió su dedo sensualmente- Gabe…- murmuró sonrojándose.

-Mmm, esto sabe mucho mejor.

-Gabe…

-¿Sabes algo, Sammy? Hace unos días que quiero probar un nuevo dulce que me tiene loco y babeando más que de costumbre.

-¿Eh?- tragó saliva con dificultad cuando se levantó- ¿Qué… dulce, Gabe?

-Este.

Cerró los ojos cuando esa boca se apoderó de la suya en un posesivo beso que lo dejó jadeando. Rápidamente tomó al bromista por la cintura para atraerlo a su lado y profundizar el beso, volviéndolo más lascivo y húmedo.

-Lo sabía, Sammy… tus labios son el dulce más delicioso que he probado.

-No soy un fanático de los dulces pero me encantan tus labios.

Ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice antes de volver a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

-¿Ves que si eres idiota?- bufó Gabriel frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Se supone que fuiste por provisiones y solo trajiste cervezas y tus jodidas tartas, ¿Dónde están mis dulces?

-Jamás dije que iba a traerte algo a ti, bastardo- soltó Dean casi erizándose- Y no toques mis tartas o te mato.

-Cas, controla a tu gato idiota antes de que le tire un balde con agua.

Sam negó con la cabeza y se concentró en la computadora mientras buscaba más información sobre un posible caso en Elwood. Escuchó una risa y se volteó a mirar al ángel rebelde que estaba tras Gabriel mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.

-¡Te vi!

-Suéltame, no me hagas pensar que tú también eres un idiota, Balthy.

-¡Te vi! ¡Te vi!- gritó como un niño pequeño- ¡Te vi mirando a Sammy y estabas babeando!

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- gritó Dean sacando una pistola- ¡CON MI HERMANO NO!

-Gaby encontró un nuevo dulce que lo hace babear- canturreó Balthazar.

-Ya fue suficiente- dijo el bromista materializando sus alas y la ampolleta del techo reventó- ¡VOY A PATEARLOS A LOS DOS! ¡PAR DE RUBIOS ESTÚPIDOS!

-Tranquilo, Gabe- dijo Balthazar escondiéndose tras Dean- Solo fue una bromita… ¿Verdad rubito?

-Oye… no es para tanto… vamos a calmarnos- pidió su hermano moviéndose despacio hasta la puerta- Cas… haz algo.

-Ya me aburrí de sus peleas, hagan lo que quieran- dijo el moreno desapareciendo.

-¡Cassie traidor!- gritó el ángel rebelde.

-Vamos a divertirnos, chicos- forzó una macabra sonrisa.

El par de rubios salió corriendo de la habitación y Sam ocultó una sonrisa de diversión para ir hasta su querido arcángel y darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido.

-Sammy.

-Dales una buena lección pero no seas muy duro- le guiñó un ojo y el bromista sonrió con maldad.

-Te adoro, Sammy, regresaré pronto para tomar más de mi dulce favorito, cariño.

Desapareció del cuarto y el cazador regresó a lo suyo, esperando que Gabriel regresara pronto para continuar saboreando esos dulces labios.


End file.
